


Rose

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 克林特花了足足十秒钟的时间才认出围巾下面究竟藏了什么，他一开始只是死死盯着面料下面那个皱巴巴还带点稀疏深色毛发的东西看，感觉自己的大脑拒绝接受出现在眼前的东西，然后，等他抬眼对上娜塔莎的视线之后，他才最终确定了内心所想。“娜特，”他突然感觉到头晕目眩，“你从哪里搞了一个这么小的婴儿出来？”





	1. Chapter 1

 

“低调点，别惹事，”科尔森在终止通讯前最后说，“等我们找到神盾这边情报泄露的来源就把你们接回来，半个月——最多一个月的时间。”

 

克林特对此毫无异议。他们刚结束布达佩斯的任务，两个人都搞得遍体鳞伤，娜塔莎被迫从四层楼的安全窗跳下来摔断了右腿和右边的锁骨，而克林特的腹部中了一枚子弹，所幸没有破坏任何器官造成内部大出血。他们相互搀扶着抵达神盾位于布达佩斯的接应处，本以为在那里能够被送上回总部的飞机，但等待他们的却是另一波袭击。等他们几乎射光了全部的子弹和箭，堪堪死里逃生之后，他们才发现神盾的接应人员已经全部被暗杀身亡，克林特不得不从废弃停车场临时修好了一台破破烂烂的小轿车，然后他们边开着这辆车离开布达佩斯边试图和总部取得联系。最终，在他们即将穿越匈牙利与奥地利边境之前，科尔森的声音终于出现在卫星电话里，给鹰眼和黑寡妇下达了命令：不要回国，就地蛰伏，等待联系。

 

匈牙利显然已经不再安全了，他们在逃离布达佩斯的时候已经短暂讨论过究竟该前往何处，最终一致同意德国比捷克或者罗马尼亚这几个前华约国家要更安全一些。眼下正是冷战结束之后整个欧洲爆发出自东向西移民潮的时期，他们完全可以扮成一对刚刚从波兰或者白俄罗斯来到德国寻找工作机会的夫妻。这个提议来自娜塔莎，毕竟她能够说一口非常标准的带着波兰味的德语；克林特的德语也许还需要再磨炼一下，娜塔莎总是说他听起来像个巴伐利亚乡下放羊的农夫，但对于他们的目标城市慕尼黑却再合适不过。况且，娜塔莎补充了一点，她在慕尼黑还有个红房子时期保留至今的安全屋，甚至连神盾都不知道这里的存在，能够最大程度保证他们在欧洲的安全。

 

前往边境检查站之前克林特在就近的一处加油站停下车。虽然已经决定等进入奥地利境内就扔掉这辆破车换为火车前往慕尼黑，但油箱已经所剩无几，连这最后几十英里都撑不住了。他在油罐旁边排队等着加油，副驾驶上娜塔莎说自己要去趟洗手间，等会见，于是克林特注视着她下车后一瘸一拐走向洗手间的标志。

 

但这个等会一下子就变成了十多分钟，等克林特加完了油，掉了个头把车重新停在加油站停车场的方格里，娜塔莎却还是没有从洗手间出来。克林特在车里又多等了半分钟，然后他从驾驶座位下面摸出那把一直藏在这里的小格洛克，检查了一下里面还有多少枚子弹，把手枪塞在了大衣内侧的口袋里，然后下车向着洗手间的方向大步迈去。

 

虽然来加油的人很多，但洗手间却意外没什么人。克林特的靴子悄无声息落在洗手间满是污渍的地砖上，左手探进拉链握在枪柄上，然后侧耳倾听了片刻门内的声音。女洗手间外面很安静，他甚至听不到马桶抽水或者水龙头的声音，但这样的寂静令他越发不安。他当然相信娜塔莎的身手不会毫无抵抗就被人袭击或者带走，但她毕竟负伤严重，一条骨折并且因为没有好好休息而肿起来的右腿在对战时绝对会让她处于劣势。克林特深吸了一口洗手间内略显浑浊的空气，浑身上下的肌肉紧紧绷起，然后在门外不轻不重叫了一声：

 

“亲爱的？”他刻意没有叫名字，甚至娜塔莎的化名，“你在里面还好吗？”

 

在他得到回应前几秒钟的沉默里克林特几乎要掏出枪踹门而入了，但片刻后他听到娜塔莎的声音从门内清晰传来。“克林特——”她听起来不知为何有点激动，甚至忘记不要在没有排除危险的地方叫出彼此真名这条不言而喻的规定，“稍等，我马上出来。”

 

克林特有点不放心，但娜塔莎听起来无碍，于是他在门外稍微等了一会，期间左手一直没松开口袋里的枪柄。过了半分钟左右女洗手间的门终于打开了，娜塔莎的身影门后闪现出来，克林特飞快扫视了她一眼，确认她看起来的确没出什么事之后松了口气，但他的目光很快就落在娜塔莎怀中那个突然多出来的灰红一团上。那看起来似乎是一条质地粗糙的长围巾，虽然厚实但戴着肯定不怎么舒服，绝对不是娜塔莎的款式，哪怕他们正在逃命途中。况且娜塔莎正用一种无比奇怪的姿势抱着这条围巾，因为骨折的右侧锁骨不方便动弹，她正用左手把这团围巾紧紧搂在胸口，仿佛那是什么特别了不起的宝物。

 

“这是——”他的疑问落在舌尖上，并没来得及说出口，因为娜塔莎朝他做了个意味着“不要说话”的表情，然后用右手小心翼翼地揭开了围巾最靠上的一层。克林特花了足足十秒钟的时间才认出围巾下面究竟藏了什么，他一开始只是死死盯着面料下面那个皱巴巴还带点稀疏深色毛发的东西看，感觉自己的大脑拒绝接受出现在眼前的东西，然后，等他抬眼对上娜塔莎的视线之后，他才最终确定了内心所想。

 

“娜特，”他突然感觉到头晕目眩，“你从哪里搞了一个这么小的婴儿出来？”

 

“就在其中一个隔间里。”娜塔莎盯着怀里红通通皱巴巴的小东西，用他们彼此才能听到的耳语轻声说，“我一推开门就看到她被围巾结结实实裹着躺在马桶盖上。我已经检查过她的身体了，她应该是刚刚被生下来，甚至连身上的羊水和血渍都还没擦干净。”

 

“天呐，你是说——”

 

“是。”娜塔莎点了点头，“她应该就是在这个加油站的洗手间里被生下来的。”

 

“她是被丢在这里的？也许她的妈妈只是稍微离开一会呢？”

 

“没有母亲会特意把自己刚出生的孩子包在围巾里扔在马桶盖上，克林特。”娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，“我猜这个对方大概是那种未婚先孕的小女孩，肚子大了却不知道该怎么办，或者干脆因为宗教信仰原因无法堕胎，所以等孩子出生了之后只能遗弃。”

 

“可是，遗弃在这种地方？”克林特盯着娜塔莎怀里的婴儿皱起眉头，“现在可是冬天，如果你没发现她，不用半天的时间她就会被冻死。”

 

“是啊，也许她的母亲就是这么打算的吧。”娜塔莎同样目光柔和低下头，“不过看来她是个幸运又顽强的小东西，我刚才摸过了，她身上还热乎乎的。”

 

“那就趁现在赶紧把她交到什么地方去吧。”克林特说，“我查查附近有没有医院或者教堂，我们等办完这件事再进入奥地利也不迟。”

 

他说完就往外走，走了进步才发现娜塔莎并没有跟上来。他回过头，看到娜塔莎仍然紧紧抱着怀里的小婴儿，而且姿势看起来比刚才要僵硬得多，一种克林特一眼就能看出与身体的疼痛无关，纯粹源生自执着与不容拒绝的僵硬。克林特叹了口气，但在他能够开口之前娜塔莎抢先一步。

 

“到车上再说。”

 

他们一起沉默无声地回到停车场，没有任何人对娜塔莎怀里突如其来的围巾团投来好奇的目光，但克林特还是不自觉走在她们的斜侧方，尽可能用自己的身体遮挡住所有的视线。车上几乎和外面一样冷，他们并没有多余的汽油开暖气，所以一回到车上娜塔莎就拉开自己的外套，在那条围巾外面又多增加了一层衣物。克林特坐在驾驶座上默不作声地注视着她的动作，给她机会先开口打破车内令他焦躁不安的沉默。

 

而娜塔莎的确也这样做了。“我们应该带着她一起去慕尼黑。”她片刻后抬头看向克林特，左手仍然紧紧搂着怀里的婴儿。

 

“带着她？”虽然从娜塔莎略显防备的态势中克林特已经隐约察觉到了她的想法，但真正听到她亲口说出来却是另一种前所未有的震惊，“娜特，别忘了我们去慕尼黑是为了什么。她——她太小了，太脆弱了。”

 

“如果科尔森没有故意隐瞒现状，那么我们现在的处境暂且是安全的，而且这一路上也一直很安全，如果对方想要解决我们，那么他们不会放任我们离开匈牙利，甚至离开布达佩斯。”娜塔莎咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“再说了，哪怕真的有危险，我们也完全能够保护她。”

 

“如果有危险……娜特，你自己也这样说了，我们谁也不知道那些人是不是真的对我们死心了，还是他们已经派了好几个小分队等在边境线上。退一万步说，我们为什么要带着这孩子一起去慕尼黑？我们为什么要在逃亡的路上再照顾一个这么小的孩子，而不是把她留在这里让本地人收养？”

 

“因为她是一个从生下来就被母亲抛弃的孩子，我们都知道这样的孩子在成长的过程中会经历什么——甚至她能不能长大都是个未知数。”娜塔莎语气尖锐，而克林特的心脏因为突如其来涌入脑海的种种回忆而剧烈收缩了几下子。他们沉默不语凝视着彼此，呼吸粗重得仿佛刚刚打了一架。对视片刻后娜塔莎脸上的表情稍微和缓了一些，甚至朝克林特扯了扯嘴角。“况且因为她会成为我们最好的伪装。所有人都在找鹰眼和黑寡妇，没人会去找一对带着孩子的夫妻，有了孩子之后我们的身份和来德国的理由会更令人信服。”

 

除了这个听上去似乎很靠谱的理由，还有很多很多能够用来反驳的话此刻正在克林特的脑海里盘旋，像是婴儿所需的开销，随时可能找上门来的敌人，甚至他们两个谁都没有照顾婴儿的经验，但注视着娜塔莎脸上毫不动摇的倔强神情，克林特又一次屈服了。

 

“好。”他重重叹了口气，“就照你说的做。”他朝娜塔莎的方向抬起手，小心翼翼地将手掌隔着围巾覆在婴儿的身体之上，就在娜塔莎的左手旁边。隔着那样厚重的围巾他似乎都能感觉到布料下面小到可怜的身体有多么柔软脆弱，只要他们轻轻一用力就能被彻底摧毁。但克林特知道自己不会那样做，因为从这一刻起，他和娜塔莎已经成为这个小小婴儿的守护者，他们的手掌将会是温暖，是抚慰，是将整个世界的恶意与之相隔的全部屏障，无论这样的守护能够持续多长时间。

 

“我们马上就要过边境了。”片刻后他清了清嗓子，“他们肯定会问我们很多问题，也许该给小家伙取个名字。”

 

他们彼此对视一眼，又一起低下头望向娜塔莎怀中那条灰红相间的围巾，而直到现在克林特才发现红色毛线的纹路本应该是大朵大朵的玫瑰花，只不过因为质地粗糙而颜色黯淡。娜塔莎肯定也发现了——说不定早就发现了，因为她不假思索吻了吻婴儿露在围巾外面的额头，微笑着轻声说：

 

“萝丝，她的名字叫萝丝。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们一进入奥地利边境就立刻去了最近的一家妇科诊所，哪怕对于正在逃亡的特工来说这大概是最危险的事情没有之一，但娜塔莎说萝丝的哭声正在越来越弱，他们已经没法再等下去了。

 

“比预产期提前了半个月的时间，不得不在车上生下她。”他们在过边境检查时用了相同的借口，以及两个人的德国护照，因此在过边境的时候畅通无阻。但来到诊所之后克林特又递出了自己的匈牙利护照，因为他实在想不出该怎么解释为什么自己身为德国人德语却那么糟糕，以及其他各种各样的原因。

 

看在萝丝的份上诊所并没有因为缺少预约就将他们拒之门外，值班医生带着抱着萝丝的娜塔莎去房间做检查，而克林特则挺直了脊背坐在外面的等候区，聚精会神注视和聆听着一切可能出现的危险。奥匈边境并没有出现可疑的人，但他知道袭击永远都会在自己最放松的那一刻突然来临。他坐在椅子上边警戒边按照自己的心跳数秒，突然听到有人用口音浓重的德语对他说了句话。

 

“什么？”他抬头看到是刚才前台接待他们的护士之一，见他没听懂对方又重复了一遍，语速放慢还加了手势。克林特顺着她的手势低头，看到拉开的外套下面露出了自己下腹处洇出血迹的灰色T恤，他这才意识到自己已经有段时间没换纱布了。因为一路上神经过于紧绷，他甚至没觉得疼。

 

“没事，这个是……”他在脑海中疯狂寻找接生这个词，但最后还是尴尬地换了一个，“孩子出来的时候，我帮忙……”

 

克林特觉得自己磕磕巴巴的德语以及T恤上看起来还没干透的血迹实在没什么说服力，但护士也许不想多管闲事，点了点头就转身离开了。他刚松了口气，就看到娜塔莎从等候室与医生办公室相连的那道门里悄无声息闪了出来，凑到他耳边。

 

“萝丝一切都好，只不过该进食了。”她言简意赅，“你去外面发动车，我们马上就走。”

 

克林特很明白她是什么意思，因为他们身上只剩下最后一点匈牙利福林了，本来除了车票还能有一点点剩余，但现在他们还要买各种各样婴儿需要的东西。于是他点点头，和娜塔莎交换了一个会意的眼神，然后找准时机从护士接待站旁边轻而易举地绕了出去，没有惊动任何一个正在忙碌的护士。他只在车里坐了两分钟，娜塔莎就抱着萝丝出来了，虽然她一瘸一拐还小步快跑的姿势让克林特莫名觉得有些滑稽。娜塔莎大概也觉得如此，因为他们在车子开过诊所所在的那个街区之后不约而同爆发出一阵压低了声音的大笑，甚至让一直沉睡的萝丝小猫一样低声啜泣起来。

 

“诊所那些人绝对会把我们当成一对没有钱的穷夫妻。”克林特在咯咯笑完之后说，“上帝保佑他们不会报警。”

 

“他们绝对不会报警。”娜塔莎颇有自信地回答，轻轻摇晃着萝丝，“再说了，你不就因为这个才用的匈牙利护照吗？”

 

“这个，再加上等这个任务回去之后匈牙利护照就可以丢掉了。我觉得我们两个这辈子再也没法来匈牙利了。”

 

娜塔莎没说话，但从她带着笑的侧脸来判断，她完全同意克林特。“我们得赶紧给萝丝买奶粉。”片刻后她说，“医生说她身体一切都好，虽然是早产儿但心肺功能都已经健全了。”

 

“她真的是早产儿？”克林特虽然对婴儿没什么特别具体的观念，但觉得萝丝似乎比电影里那些新生儿看起来稍微小了一点，才会报出那样一个借口。娜塔莎点了点头。

 

“是啊，她真的早产了半个月，我猜不然的话她也不会被扔在洗手间里。只有2.7千克的小东西。”她在说这句话时无意中展露出的柔情让克林特的眼睛在她的侧脸上多停留了半秒钟，还好小镇车辆稀少，道路上根本没什么车。

 

“我还记得我妈说过我出生的时候块头特别大，她生了差不多一天一夜我才出来。”克林特不由回想起自己还零星记得的他妈妈有关的记忆，虽然他觉得此刻车里的氛围并不适合告诉娜塔莎他妈妈差点难产，而他爸却因为喝得太醉而根本没法开车送她去医院，“我一直长到三岁才会说话，那个时候我妈一直以为是因为她生产的时间太久，把我脑子憋坏了。”

 

“好吧，这样一来很多事情都解释得通了。”娜塔莎立刻开起了玩笑，但克林特知道她肯定察觉了自己虽然按下不提却从情绪里流露出的些许哀伤。父母这个话题无论什么时候谈起对两个人来说都意味着痛苦，娜塔莎不知道自己的生父是谁，而克林特巴不得从来都不认识自己的父亲。虽然心知肚明对方已经看过自己的档案，但他们之前并不常提起这些，因为他们都已经把自己的过去用一层又一层藩篱牢牢封存在内心深处，从不允许任何人的窥探，哪怕是像他们这样生死相交的搭档关系。可是现在——

 

现在一朵娇小的玫瑰在层层藩篱之上破土而出。克林特并不知道这个小婴儿会为他和娜塔莎之间的关系带来怎样的改变，但他敏锐地察觉到改变已经开始了，并且接下来只会愈演愈烈，直至将他们推入无法返还的深渊。

 

而他甚至不知道对这样的改变自己该感到恐惧还是兴奋。

 

“我这就去买奶粉。”他把车缓缓停在一个货币兑换处旁边，哑声对娜塔莎说，“然后我们就去慕尼黑。”

 

***

 

娜塔莎的安全屋位于慕尼黑一处所谓的贫民区，街区里全是政府为了安置移民与难民统一修建的样板楼房，整个公寓甚至没有他们在神盾的单人宿舍大，但还好东西一应俱全，并不需要和其他人共用厨房或者洗手间。除了这点之外克林特还对他们的邻居们很满意，虽然整幢公寓楼里塞满了来自土耳其、希腊、西班牙还有东欧的家庭，在刚进来时乱糟糟的几乎要把克林特的耳膜震裂，但他们在这里却仿佛一滴融于湖面的水，没有人会对他们的突然到访多看一眼。

 

在他们从维也纳到慕尼黑的一路上萝丝都在他们的怀里安睡，只有饿的时候或者需要换尿不湿的时候才会张开玫瑰色没牙的小嘴发出嘤嘤的哭泣声。克林特在娜塔莎休息的时候抱着她坐了整整三个小时的火车，因此有幸盯着她的小脸看了很久。她仍然是个非常丑陋的小东西，哪怕擦干净之后脸上还满是红通通的皱纹，看起来并非才刚刚出生，而是已经度过人生漫长岁月，老态龙钟。但克林特从未如此近距离接触过一个刚刚降生的婴儿，所以萝丝身上所发生的一切，像是每个喝饱奶之后小小的嗝或者从喉咙里发出的细微哭声都让他觉得趣味十足，让他甚至不介意换尿布时的臭气熏天。

 

娜塔莎也同样。虽然看在锁骨的份上克林特尽量让她好好休息，但娜塔莎同样带着近乎于初为人母的喜悦与好奇照顾着这个小家伙。就像现在，克林特抢着打扫已经好多年没人住过的小公寓，而娜塔莎也没闲着，就在他的身后拖着那条肿得越来越厉害的断腿来来回回地走着，边轻轻摇晃刚喝饱了奶粉睡着的小萝丝边哼唱着一首克林特没听过的歌。

 

“你真的应该坐下来，好好养一养你那条腿。”克林特从肮脏的厨房水池旁直起身，用手背抹去顺着额头落到眼睛里的汗，然后转身看向娜塔莎，“我们可以等明天去买个摇篮。”

 

“摇篮，还有其他能让我们饿不死的东西。”娜塔莎终于在床边那张沙发上坐下来，对克林特露出有点调侃的微笑。他们用福林兑换完欧元后真的只够两张车票以及萝丝需要的奶粉和纸尿裤，两个大人只在换车的时候用最后剩下的一点欧元买了两个面包和一瓶水，抵达慕尼黑之后甚至因为没钱不得不逃票坐了次黑车。克林特在娜塔莎提起这个之前一直忍着饿，甚至庆幸腹部伤处的疼痛能让他不一直想着吃饭这件事，可他的胃还是在她话音未落的时候就已经忍不住大声鸣叫了起来。

 

“天呐，我现在简直能一口气吃下五条墨西哥卷，或者三个汉堡。”他长叹一口气，“不知道为什么我突然特别想吃墨西哥卷。”

 

“我想吃匈牙利浓汤。”娜塔莎也轻轻叹了口气，“在布达佩斯的时候本来有机会去吃最正宗的那家，都怪你肚子上中了一枪。”

 

“这怎么能怪我？”克林特试图睁大双眼露出无辜的表情，但随即忍不住笑着反驳她，“要不是看到你从四层楼跳下来，我能那么不管不顾离开藏身点被人发现吗。”

 

他们对视了片刻，然后又一同笑出声来，但这次的笑声却因为长途旅行的疲惫而颇显虚弱，因此并没有吵醒已经睡熟的萝丝。娜塔莎坐在沙发上微笑着看了克林特片刻，然后她把已经换上崭新襁褓的萝丝小心翼翼地放在自己的大腿上，朝克林特伸出手。

 

“到这儿来。”

 

克林特从水槽旁边只迈了两步就走到了她身边，按照娜塔莎的示意俯下身，从这样近的距离注视着娜塔莎先伸手在他的眉骨旁边擦了一把——大概他刚才擦汗的时候把灰抹在自己脸上了，但紧接着她纤细的手指向下落在他的脸颊旁边，拇指轻轻抚摸着下颌骨上一道藏在胡茬里的伤口。

 

“如果那个时候你没有跑过来救我，我肯定已经落在那群人手里了。”

 

“我知道。”克林特想到那几分钟里的惊险，忍不住打了个哆嗦。他们目光交触，娜塔莎的手在他的脸颊上缓缓加大了力度，然后——

 

一声没有说出口的“谢谢”落在克林特的嘴唇上，而他们因缺水而干燥蜕皮的嘴唇先是相互磨蹭了片刻才让这个吻变得更为亲密，先是下唇，牙齿，然后唇舌相依。克林特从未想过他和娜塔莎的初吻会在这样的情况下发生，甚至他们终有一天真的会突破搭档与好友的关系，但当这一切真的到来，他却并没有想象中那般激动或者雀跃，而更像是……更像是在林间小道的尽头看到一株结满果实的树，或者潮湿闷热的夏季午后终于落下第一滴雨，一切是那样理所当然，那样舒适而惬意，仿佛他们嘴唇的相遇是这个世界上最正常不过的事情，但与此同时整个世界都一直在等待他们真正吻上彼此的瞬间。

 

“这是第一次有人这么对我说谢谢。”在漫长而缠绵的亲吻终于结束之后克林特微笑着说，并且到现在才意识到弯腰的姿势对他腹部的伤口非常致命，但他凝视着娜塔莎脸上同样温柔而欣喜的表情，根本不舍得起身。

 

“最好别养成习惯，巴顿。”娜塔莎扬起嘴角，“因为以后我只会让你这么对我说谢谢。”

 

他们凝视着彼此，温热的鼻息在半空中相遇，而两具身体之间是另一道更为急促的鼻息，萝丝正在安静地沉睡着。克林特只觉得如果可以，他甚至想要对那些在布达佩斯追着他们不放的人说谢谢，感谢他们让他能够拥有这一刻，拥有这一切。


End file.
